


Running Lines

by zhulisbangs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhulisbangs/pseuds/zhulisbangs
Summary: Filming a mover can be tough, but these women are tougher.
Relationships: Ginger/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Running Lines

It kind of happened all the time. One of the crew guys would say something a little too bold about the neckline on Ginger’s dress. Varrick would get snippy if Zhu Li got too far ahead of him. Production was such a whirlwind, so there wasn't much time for casual conversation, but whenever their eyes met on set, it felt like a lifetime of understanding. 

So when they were finally left alone together in Ginger’s dressing room, it felt so natural. Laughing with each other, making fun of all those silly PAs who had seemingly never heard the word “efficiency” in their lives. Ginger was still so stressed about tomorrow’s shoot, she had to break the jest at some point. 

“You’re so right girl! But I really do need to run these lines for tomorrow.” Ginger sighed deeply. Zhu Li took note of how her thin brows raised and scrunched. She always admired that expressive face at work on the soundstage, but seeing frustration work through her cheeks when they were here alone made her stomach drop. She resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek till it went away. 

“I can run them with you,” Zhu Li found herself saying before she could catch herself. She had a lot to do and really didn’t have time for it, but couldn’t fathom leaving Ginger alone like this. Ginger looked up in surprise.

“Shit really?! That would be such a big help!” Ginger couldn't tell why you she was blushing, but she was glad Zhu Li wasn’t rushing to move on to the next thing on her (presumably very lengthy) to do list from Varrick. It felt like anytime they had a spare second to interact he was always cutting in with another demand. 

“Yeah, really, I- I’d love to.” Zhu Li ran her hands through her bangs and smiled. Ginger met her gaze and blushed even deeper. They lingered there in each other's eyes like they were out on the soundstage. Only this time it wasn’t clouded by the negativity of some sexist industry bullshit... just the warm glow of the mirror bulbs bouncing off Zhu Li’s glasses and onto Ginger’s painted red lips. 

Ginger broke first. 

“Well, okay how about we start on page 53? In the middle there? I’ll be Ginger, obviously...” she giggled and looked back at Zhu Li, who still seemed frozen in the last moment, “and you read Nuktuk?” 

“Mhm,” Zhu Li quipped. Keep it professional, she had to remind herself. “Do you need to? Um. Practice any of the blocking or?” Oh my god, she thought, opposite of professional…

“Oh! I hadn’t thought of that actually…” Ginger paused, biting her lip. “Yeah, maybe we should mark some of it a little! You know. For, uh. consistency sake! Good thinking! Okay, here we go. I'll start with the monologue over here, and then make my way over to you like it’s the iceberg on set!”  
Ginger started the monologue. Zhu Li realized how grateful she was that it was one of Nuktuk’s lighter scenes. She silently thanked Ginger for calming her racing mind and for this quiet moment to watch her work without the pressure of hitting her own cues. 

Well, her mind was quiet for... a moment. Ginger was about halfway through the monologue before Zhu Li’s eyes wandered to her arms. Even though it was cold out, Ginger’s sleeveless tunic didn’t leave much to the imagination when it came to biceps. The skirt hung loose around her frame, but Zhu Li was well acquainted with the curve of her hip from watching her traipse around in that tight costume Varrick put her in. It wasn’t even practical for the stunts she was doing, what the hell was he think -

“Psst! It’s your line sweetheart!” Ginger broke character with amusement, her lips quivering to stay shut, holding back giggles. She had crossed closer to the other woman during the monologue as it was blocked, but she had leaned down in Zhu Li’s face to catch her attention. Ginger inhaled, overcome by the intoxicating combination of mint and amber, finally confirming that it WAS her who always smelled amazing in the studio. 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry...It was a crazy day I just.. Ugh.” Zhu Li, standing up, was suddenly aware of how close they were. “Let me pick it back up uhhh…right! But Ginger! I’m the Hero of the South! If I don’t save all those innocent people then-” 

Ginger proceeded with the blocking even though she could tell it was hard for Zhu Li to reciprocate while reading the lines for the first time. Her hand grazed Zhu Li’s cheek, adding gentle strokes with her thumb she never felt inclined to do with her usual scene partner. 

“It’s going to be okay Nuktuk! I promise. You are noble and true. I don’t know anyone braver.” Zhu Li noticed a more nuanced and sincere approach to the delivery than Ginger usually opted for. She secretly preferred this take on “Ginger the character.” 

“And then the blocking here...it’s just…” Ginger trailed off, taking the lead and throwing herself into Zhu Li’s arms. 

“Nuktuk..I have something to tell you”

“Yes Ginger?”

“Nuktuk...I love you!” Ginger’s sweet eyes begged permission to follow through on the blocking. They both knew what the script said, Zhu Li fumbling with the pages along with Ginger in her arms. Zhu Li dropped the script as she nodded and took a firmer grip on Ginger’s waist. Ginger’s arms were already wrapped around her neck and as they each leaned into the kiss, her hands found their way to the base of Zhu Li’s ponytail, finally feeling for herself the short silky strands she’s watched sway and bob around everywhere for so long. It started technical and perfectly placed, the way movie kisses always are, but quickly their mouths tangled into something more passionate. Zhu Li tried to stop her lips from parting, but Ginger’s tug at her ponytail got the better of her professionalism and she let her in. Ginger released a soft moan into her mouth, tongues twisting together. Regretfully breaking the kiss and coming up for air, their eyes met like they had so many times before. Only this time, they were floating on air. Zhu Li giggled. 

“Oh no Ginger! Your lipstick!” 

Ginger giggled right back. “Now that’s not in the script!” reaching up to Zhu Li one more time, taking her bottom lip in hers and with a soft suck. Zhu Li’s eyes widened in surprise, but she leaned in once more and finished Ginger off with a quick swipe of her tongue. 

“Neither was that!” She giggled. Ginger rested her hand on the nape of Zhu Li’s neck for a moment, grateful for how relaxed Zhu Li looked, smiling and giggling carefree. She was highly capable of maintaining composure in stressful situations, something that impressed the hell out of Ginger. But it was nice to see such a lovely face free of worry. Ginger spun out of Zhu Li’s arm’s and looked in the mirror to fix her smeared lipstick. 

“It’s okay, I was mainly worried about the monologue anyway.” She turned to the other woman. “Thank you. Really. That was a big help. Maybe you should give Bolin some lessons.” She winked at Zhu Li, whose eyebrows were raised in suspicion. Ginger finished wiping her mouth clean, then stepped towards Zhu Li. She reached out and wiped her own lipstick off Zhu Li’s jaw. 

“Ginger I hope I didn’t --”

“Zhu Li. Please. You were perfectly polite. And if I’m being honest, I would still want to ...run lines... with you even if you hadn't been so polite.”

“That is, quite a relief. I’m glad to hear it Ginger.” Zhu Li looked in the mirror and sighed. She pulled at the bags under her eyes. It wasn’t a lie earlier when she said it had been a long day. She felt Ginger wrapping her arms around her from behind, then sitting her head on Zhu Li’s shoulder. Zhu Li exhaled and leaned her head on Ginger’s. 

“You know Zhu Li, you really deserve a break. How about we go to the spa together sometime? I know a great masseuse!” Ginger found Zhu Li’s hands and gave them a little massage. Zhu Li, still feeling butterflies over Ginger saying her name, turned around to return the embrace, large hands stretching across Ginger’s back and sliding down to her lower waist.

“I’d really love that.” They pulled apart and smiled at each other again, both procrastinating walking out the door and parting until tomorrow, Zhu Li’s hands returning to Ginger’s calming grasp. “We could go grab some dinner now if you’d like?”


End file.
